Memory cells for FPGAs have many requirements and limitations that are different from those for other types of memory cell, such as those for static random access memory (SRAM). For example, while the storage nodes of conventional SRAM memory only interact with the word or address line and the data lines of the memory cell array, the storage nodes of FPGA memory cells are used to directly connect to neighboring circuitry (e.g., multiplexers (MUX)) in order to configure the logic of the FPGA. In some FPGAs, the memory cells may be arranged in single rows or columns adjacent to the circuitry that they configure.